If We Never Try
by teh00q
Summary: Chloe is severely injured after another near death experience. With another assasin after her. Alek realizes that despite Chloe's many lives they are still running out fast, he doesn't want her to die for good without her knowing how he really feels.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this story is with everything that happened in episode 7/ Dogs of War except for the last two parts with Chloe and Alek kissing and Meridith wanting to declare Chloe's dad dead. Don't hate me for changing the kiss because it ust doesn't fit into my idea for this story. But there will for sure be a kiss even though it's not the same one that's in the show. Chloe doesn't yet know of Alek's feelings for her.**

Chloe's P.O.V

I was walking home from work when I heard a familiar voice talking to me from behind, "Hey King."

"Hey Alek," I said stopping to wait for Alek as he walked up beside me.

"So what's this I hear about you not coming to training tonight?"

"Why, will you miss me?"

"Actually I wasn't going either way. I'm watching the big game tonight with Mike, David and Jason."

"Oh."

"Disappointed?"

"I think I can survive without you for one night."

"Are you sure?" He replied teasingly.

"Yes."

"You keep telling yourself that," he smirked as I rolled my eyes. "By the way," he continued. "Is it true you have the house to yourself for a few days."

"Yes it's true, my mom is leaving on a business trip for a few days maybe longer."

"Don't forget to invite me over," he said waggling his eyebrows.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Alek, even if I banned you from my house you would still come over so whether I invite you or not I have no doubt that at one point this week you will come over.

"True," he smirked before walking away. I couldn't help but wonder why the idea of not seeing him tonight made me feel sad. Shaking it off I walked home.

- A Few Hours Later (Still Chloe's P.O.V.) -

I was cutting through an alley on my way to the café when I noticed someone dressed in black following me. At first glance I thought it was Alek but when I looked again I realized differences in height. Nervously I scaled the wall and hid on a roof as the person entered the alley. They pulled off their hood and I gasped. It was scar-face! It couldn't be though, Valentina killed him.

"Come out wherever you are Chloe King, it's time for me to avenge my twin brother." He called out.

Scar-face had a twin brother? That's kinda creepy, I guess I should've noticed this guy didn't have any scars. I jumped off of the roof and attacked him, I was winning, until he pulled out a gun.

Alek's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the couch with the guys as we watched the game but I was having trouble focusing. Was Chloe upset that I was going to blow off training for the game? I mean I guess I could have recorded it and watched another time but the guys loved my flat screen and insisted on coming over. Maybe I was reading too much into it. After all, Chloe only saw me as a friend. I was pulled out of my thoughts when my cell phone rang. I grabbed it hoping it was Chloe even though she had no reason to call me but I sighed when I saw it was just Valentina.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Alek?" I heard Valentina's voice come through on the line, she sounded worried.

"Yeah?"

"Stop whatever you're doing and get whoever is there out. I need you to get my first-aid and special mai healing stuff out. Make sure there's a clear area to lie down right by the door."

I started getting nervous, "What happened? Who is it?"

"It's Chloe."

My throat went dry and I couldn't bring myself to ask how bad it was.

"And Alek," Valentina continued, "Make sure everything is ready as soon as possible. If we don't make this, Chloe will lose a life."

**Love it? Hate it? Please review! I promise Chloe doesn't lose a life. It's not very CHALEK right now but it's just the first chapter so….. and sadly I don't own the nine lives of chloe king.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alek's P.O.V.

"You guys all need to leave! NOW!" I couldn't help but yell at my friends as they jumped up and looked at me, startled.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Leave," I replied, I could barely contain my anger. Something had happened to Chloe, I felt like it was my fault I should have been guarding her.

"What did we do?" David questioned.

I took a deep breath before replying, "Nothing but something came up and you all NEED to leave.

"But the game is on," Jason whined.

"Watch it somewhere else, you guys all need to get out NOW!" Frustrated, Angry, Worried and Upset were probably not a good combination on me because I grabbed the remote and threw it at the wall. The guys all gasped as it shattered into pieces. Realizing they probably weren't going to leave I decided to get everything ready anyway. Everything had to be ready by the time Valentina got here. Chloe's lives and safety were first priority, forget the guys. I pushed all the couches blocking the entrance into the corner and grabbed a cot from our cupboard and set it up. Then I ran into Valentina's room and grabbed all the mai stuff. As I went to grab the first aid medical supplies I saw David going to look at the mai box.

"Touch anything and I will kill you," I snarled knowing if they meddled with it, it would lower Chloe's chance of survival.

David stepped back and looked really freaked out as he replied, "Your eyes….. for a second they narrowed into slits."

"I would suggest you leave now!"

They all nodded and ran out the door and straight into the elevator. After they left I realized pacing back and forth wasn't going to help anything so I decided to sweep up the remote. Just as I was putting the broom away the door burst open and Jasmine and Valentina ran in carrying a bleeding and unconscious Chloe. I dropped the broom and ran over. Her entire stomach was tied up in her shirt but it looked like most of the bleeding was on her left side above her waist. Valentina untied and pulled away the shirt revealing a lot more blood.

"WHO DID THIS?" I found myself yelling, "WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GUARDING HER? I'LL KILL THEM BOTH!" I felt my claws my coming out and my eyes were probably in slits.

"Alek," Valentina replied sternly as she started cleaning up the blood. "We will discuss what happened to her later, for now let's focus on keeping her alive!"

I nodded and began to help cleaning. When most of the blood was cleaned away I saw her wound more clearly. I felt more anger come through me as I saw the wound more clearly. Someone had took a knife and carved an X into her left side. I once again calmed myself and focused on helping heal the wound.

"Here," Valentina said to me holding out a mug. "Make her drink this, if she is awake it will improve her chance of survival. After"

I nodded and held the mug up to her mouth, gently I tipped a bit of the drink in and breathed a sigh of relief when she swallowed. I grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. Now all I could do was wait.

Chloe's P.O.V.

I was in a dark tunnel. There were two sides. One side was a bright light, on the other side was another bright light with a familiar figure standing right in front of the doorway.

"Alek," I breathed out. He looked up at me, smiled and held out his hand. I ran over to him and semi ignored his hand as I gave him hug. He wrapped his arms around me and we stood there for a moment.

"Are you ready Chloe?" he asked me.

"Ready for what?"

"To go,"

"Where are we going?"

"Home." He replied grabbing my hand, then together we walked into the light.

**I know I said in the last chapter that the guy had a gun, not a knife but it will make sense in the next chapter. So Like it? Not like it? Please review! Will try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow morning, possibly tonight. I don't own chloe king if I did after the last episode Chloe would wake up during the middle of the night and go on the roof to see Alek, where she confesses she's in love with him and he says he loves her, they kiss happily ever after. She's tired so he takes her back to her room but they both fall asleep and Meridith finds them the next morning…. Or I would do this story that I am currently writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For anyone who was confused about the end of the last chapter, that was what chloe was seeing/ dreaming when she was unconscious.**

Chloe's P.O.V.

There was a flash of pitch black, but then there was light.

I gasped as I came to, my side was throbbing with pain and I felt ready to pass out again. The first thing I noticed was that Alek was holding my hand. The second was that I wasn't wearing a shirt, just a bra. I tilted my head and saw my shirt lying on the ground, cut up and bloodstained. My vision was slightly blurred but I could make out Alek, Jasmine and Valentina standing around me. I focused a bit more then saw a LOT of blood.

"Chloe," I heard Alek whisper.

Valentina looked up and saw I was awake, "How are you feeling?"

I opened my mouth to answer but felt a stab of pain on my side and immediately closed it.

"It okay, if it hurts to talk I understand." Valentina said. "Jasmine, why don't you go find a shirt in your closet Chloe can wear."

Jasmine nodded and walked off. Alek's eyes widened as Valentina said this and I realized that until now Alek hadn't noticed my lack of shirt. He shook his head and his expression returned to worried as Valentina began to speak again, "Chloe, I have to stitch up the wound, it will probably hurt a lot so I need you to take Alek's hand and squeeze it everytime it hurts."

Without waiting for me to respond she pulled out a needle and thread then set to work.

Alek's P.O.V.

I really hoped my cheeks weren't turning red, despite the situation I couldn't help it. I wasn't sure what was more embarrassing, the fact that Chloe wasn't wearing a shirt or the fact that I hadn't noticed until Valentina brought it up. I was brought out of my thoughts as Valentina pulled out a needle and began to stich Chloe up. I felt Chloe's nails digging into my hand from her tight grip every time Valentina made a stitch. When she was finished she wrapped Chloe's entire stomach in a medical gauze. Chloe turned her head to look at me, "You're bleeding."

"What? No I'm not." I replied confused.

"Yes Alek, you are." She replied pointing to my hand which was actually bleeding from her digging her nails/ claws in.

"Oh," I replied surprised I hadn't noticed, "it's no big deal."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cut you…"

"I'm more worried about you right now.. all I have it a couple of cuts. You have… well that." I pointed to her side.

"No way! I didn't even notice!" she replied sarcastically.

"Well if you're bugging me you must be feeling better... are you going to tell us what happened or are you going to make us wonder forever?"

"I was cutting through an alley when I noticed someone in black following me. I climbed onto a roof and hid and he pulled away his hood, I thought he was the scar-faced guy who was after me before, except he didn't have any scars. He said he knew I was there and it was time for him to avenge his twin brother. We started fighting and I was winning, but then he pulled out a gun and….."

Before she could finish I cut her off, "You lost a life didn't you! He shot you then you came back then he did that to you!" I said through clenched teeth motioning to her stitched side, "WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GUARDING YOU? I'LL KILL THEM!"

"Alek, calm down!" She placed her hand on my arm but I barely heard her until she continued, "I didn't lose a life."

"What? But…"

"I grabbed the gun from his hand but he had a strong grip we were fighting over it, with it aimed at the sky and I accidentally pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. There were no bullets in it. When I was distracted with the gun he took out a dagger and he… carved that into my side. The gun was nothing but a distraction."

We were all silent not knowing what to say until Valentina spoke up, "Did he say anything else?"

"He said X marks the spot where I took another life from the uniter. He doesn't know that I didn't actually die."

Valentina nodded and I squeezed her hand. She showed a faint smile then Jasmine came out of her room holding a loose t-shirt. "Here," she said handing it to Chloe.

"Thanks," Chloe replied putting it on.

"Chloe I understand your mother is out of town," Valentina said.

"Yeah."

"I think that until you are healed you should stay here with us. You won't be able to go to school for the next few days either. I recommend you stay in our guest room and stay the next few days in bed."

"What will we say?"

"You call the school saying you're sick. Jasmine can pick up your homework for the next few days."

"But aren't you going out of town tomorrow?" I asked cutting in.

"Yes," Valentina responded. "In the meantime when I'm gone I expect you and Jasmine to take care of Chloe. I will show her how to change her bandages every few days. Jasmine can you get some of Chloe's things from her house? Chloe I suggest you go to sleep for now."

Chloe nodded and began to sit up but as soon as she did she gasped in pain and I saw her eyes begin to water.

"Lie down." I ordered.

"But..." she began to protest but before she could continue I gently picked her up and carried her to the guest room. I set her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She was out the minute her head touched the pillow. I heard her softly breathe and before I left I bent down and whispered, "Goodnight Chloe." Then I kissed her forehead and quietly shut the door.

**I don't own the nine lives of chloe king :(  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own nine lives Sorry if you're a bit confused at the beginning.. it will make sense after you finished the first part of chloe's p.o.v.**

Chloe's P.O.V.

I was walking through the hallway at school on my way to my next class when I was immediately stopped by Amy, "How could you ditch me like that! You promised you would actually come this time. You could have at least called me!"

"Amy- " I began to say but was immediately cut off.

"And why didn't you tell me you were dating Alek?"

"I'm sorry but… wait WHAT!"

"You heard me."

"I'm NOT dating Alek."

"Really? Then you have a lot of explaining to do."

"I'm really confused right now."

Suddenly I felt an arm slip around my waist. I turned to see Alek. "Morning," he said half smiling half smirking.

"Alek what-" I began to say but was immediately cut off by him pressing his lips to mine.

"Chloe?" I hear a voice say from beside me. I turned to see Brian standing there. "What's going on?"

"Brian… It's not what it looks like."

"Really because I think it's exactly what it looks like!" He replied angrily before walking off.

"Brian WAIT!" I yelled after him but he ignored me.

"What was that for?" I said angrily turning to Alek.

"What do you mean?" He replied confused.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because we're dating."

"WHAT! Since when?"

"Don't play dumb Chloe," he replied rolling his eyes, "You know we've been dating for a year."

"But- " Everything started to go blurry and the scene faded out. I woke up lying on Alek's bed in his room. I immediately sat up. Why was I in Alek's room? On his bed? I heard a noise and looked up to see Alek walk in. He was shirtless. I tried my best not to let my mouth drop to the ground.

"Like what you see?" he teased.

"In your dreams." I replied with the same tone.

"Well then I must have been dreaming when you kissed me last night. Which sadly was all you did." What? I kissed Alek last night I really don't remember that. I simply raised my eyebrows at him questioningly.

"I don't remember that."

"Then allow me to refresh your memory." He walked over and pulled my face to his. Before I knew what was happening we were kissing like there was more tomorrow. When I opened my eyes again I was lying in the guest room bed. It must have been a dream. Why was I dreaming about kissing Alek? I began to sit up but pain shot through my side and I collapsed back onto the bed. There was a knock on the door and Jasmine walked in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Ok, I guess."

"Don't put on the I'm fine act with me. Does it hurt bad?"

"REALLY bad."

"Uhuh, don't worry about getting up."

"But I don't want to just lie here all day."

"Well there's a flatscreen in here, we can watch shows and movies all day if you want. And we can talk. There's still lots of things you can do lying down Chloe."

"I guess…."

"Knock Knock," I voice said from the doorway, "Can I come in?"

"If I said no would you still come in?" I responded seeing Alek standing there.

"Probably." I rolled my eyes as Alek waltzed in and sat down on the edge of the bed carrying a tray of food.

"Your breakfast," He said putting it down beside me, "So what's the plan for today?"

"We are probably going to watch a bunch of movies and t.v." Jasmine answered.

"I see well as much as would love to join your little girl time I have to go meet up with the guys and come up with a somewhat believable explanation of why I suddenly kicked them out yesterday."

"Okay," Jasmine replied and I felt disappointed he couldn't hang out with us. "Oh and Alek."

"Yes?" He replied stopping in the doorway and turning to face us.

"Do you know what happened to the T.V. remote? I can't find it anywhere."

Alek's eyes widened as he replied, "No idea…. Gotta go!"

Jasmine chuckled as he ran out the door.

"Do you know what actually happened to the remote?" I questioned.

"Mmmhm… I found it in the trash can… smashed into a million pieces."

"Wow he must have been really angry about something."

Jasmine nodded with a faint smile on her face. "OK, so what do you want to watch first."

Alek's P.O.V.

I bet Jasmine found the remote in the garbage. I hope she doesn't tell Chloe about it…. I drifted back to last night. I was about to go to bed when I heard a mumbling from the guest room. I peeked in and Chloe was talking in her sleep, saying my name repeatedly. She also said Brian's name once or twice which made me almost break something else but then she said my name again. She said it a LOT more then Brian's which is the only reason I'm happy about last night.

"Hey Alek," Mike said nodding at me as I walked onto the basketball court. "So.. you gonna tell us what that crazy freak out yesterday was about?"

"I well… you know how we are stuck in drama class with that crazy teacher. He gave me that as an assignment and said if I did it I would pass the class with no more work for the rest of the semester. I filmed it and already handed it in."

"Are you serious?"

"Uh… yeah. Just don't tell anyone cause no one was supposed to know I was acting." I closed my eyes and prayed that they would buy it. I was pretty sure they would cause they weren't exactly the smartest people ever but still….. my story was a long shot."

"Ok, don't worry our lips are sealed."

I sighed with relief then we started to play basketball.

**Ok so sorry for the sucky chapter… I know his explanation kinda sucked but it was the only thing I could come up with… so ya.**

**Click this button!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own nine lives **

Chloe's P.O.V.

The next few days were a blur. Mostly because I spent the entire time sleeping or watching t.v. Amy was ignoring all of my calls and texts, Paul says she blocked me. I tried to forget about it and enjoy my time with Jasmine and Alek. Before I knew it, it was Monday. I wasn't going to go back to school yet but Alek and Jasmine were. Valentina left on a business trip Sunday night so I was going to be completely alone. They had mai guards at the gate of their building so I was still protected. I could now get up and walk around and do stuff but my side still hurt and I would get random flashes of pain. I walked to the kitchen and scanned the fridge looking for leftovers to eat. I spied a pizza box that Jasmine and I had ordered last night and grabbed it. I opened it but saw there was only one slice left. I sighed because I really wanted pizza. I spotted a recipe book sitting on the fridge and grabbed it. I looked through till I found homemade pizza then set to work.

Alek's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe Valentina was making me go to school. If Chloe isn't healed enough to go to school someone should stay home with her.

"Hi Alek," A girl named Casey said to me in a flirty tone. Casey was head cheerleader at our school. She could have almost any guy she wants and when she wants guy she won't stop till she gets them. Unfortunately she decided she likes me. I've tried to tell her I don't like her but she doesn't listen saying I'm in denial.

"Umm… hi Casey," I replied uneasily. "Listen I can't talk right now I have to get to class."

"Right.. see you at lunch!" she replied perkily skipping away. I swear sometimes she is like a 5 year old.

The classes till lunch dragged on, I was relieved when lunch finally came. And no it wasn't because Casey wanted to see me.

"Hey man," Jason said coming. "Coming to lunch?"

"Um.. yeah I just gotta grab something from my locker."

"Okay see you there." I nodded but instead of going to my locker I climbed onto the roof of the school and ran across the rooftops all the way back to my apartment. I took the elevator and when I got to my floor I quietly snuck in. Chloe was in the kitchen headphones in her ears humming and dancing a little bit as she cleaned up cheese from all over the counter. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to sneak up on her but for whatever reason I did it anyway. I crept up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She spun around and threw me backwards into the wall. I groaned as I stood up.

"Alek?" she said surprised.

"The one and only," I replied straightening up as my back cracked.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"It's healthy to ditch every once in a while. Besides I figured you where probably bored so I decided to come cure it by gracing you with my amazing presence."

"Gee thanks." She replied sarcastically.

"So what are you doing?"

"Cleaning up my mess from making pizza."

"Can I help?"

"I'm done now."

"So how about we do something fun?"

"Like what?"

"Well for starters getting out of this apartment. You've been stuck in here for along time."

"And what would we do outside of this apartment?"

"We could start by going for a walk. Maybe running across roofs just for fun. If you're feeling up to it."

She nodded considering it, "That sounds kinda fun but the pizza is in the oven." As if on cue the oven dinged signaling the pizza was done."

"We can bring it with us." Before she could respond I took the pizza out of the oven and ignoring the temperature I stuffed it in a container. "Now let's go." I said holding out my hand.

She smiled a bit then grabbed it as we ran out the door.

**Kinda sucky but better then last chapter… anyways review! Also as a slight spoiler there might be a kiss next chapter! Don't know yet if it will be kiss or an almost kiss.. probably the second. Just a warning there will be quite a few almost kisses before they actually kiss just because they keep getting interrupted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own nine lives.**

Alek's P.O.V.

Chloe and I walked around on a sidewalk by the ocean neither one of us was speaking, we just enjoyed the scenery.

"So my mom called earlier this morning," she said breaking the silence.

"What did she say?"

"She will be another week, or around there."

"So will you stay with us?"

"Most likely, unless you kick me out."

"I'm NOT kicking you out."

"Why? Would you miss me too much?" She teased.

"Well I am you're protector and what better way to keep you safe then to have you at my house…. Erm apartment."

"You never answered my second question."

"So, what do want to do?" I asked changing the subject.

"It was your idea, what do you want to do?"

I stood there for a second thinking then I turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction. Chloe immediately turned to follow me. "Alek where are we going?"

I didn't answer but instead kept walking.

"Seriously though, where are we going? Alek? Alek? ALEK! Answer me!"

I sighed before replying, "Be patient Chloe, you'll see soon."

We continued walking till we got to a huge fence. "Are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded eagerly and I opened the gate.

Chloe's P.O.V.

Alek opened the gate and I gasped. On the other side of the fence was a huge lake, the water was crystal clear and the grass around it was really green. Surrounding it was a bunch of different trees. It looked like something you'd see on a postcard.

"It's… beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you might like it," he responded casually walking to a shed in the corner that I hadn't noticed before.

"How did you find this place?"

"I inherited a lot of things when my parents died. This property just happened to be one of them."

"You own this place!"

He nodded then opened the door to the shed. He grabbed a blanket then shut the door. I followed him to a spot under a tree right beside the lake. He put down the blanket then gestured for me to sit. I sat down beside him and he pulled out the pizza and handed me a piece.

"This is nice," I commented.

"Yeah, I've always thought so." We ate in silence for a bit before Alek spoke again. "Want to go swimming?"

"Um I would but I kinda have this injury in case you haven't noticed." I replied gesturing to my side.

"Do you seriously think I would risk doing anything that would hurt you? The gauze is waterproof and we can stay in the shallow part so you don't have to do any work. Plus water is supposed to be good therapy."

"I still don't know…."

"Fine, you wait here then, I'm going in." He stood up and pulled off his shirt. I couldn't help but stare.

"Like what you see?" he smirked.

I was about to respond with In your dreams but then I remembered my dream and decided against it so I just rolled my eyes and said, " Just go get in the water already."

He laughed a bit before jumping in the lake. He swam around for a minute then yelled, "Cramp!" then sunk under.

"Alek?" I said worried, "ALEK? ALEK!" I got up and jumped in the water after him then realized the water was only up to like my waist.

"Hey there," a voice from behind me said. I turned to see Alek, "Glad you decided to join me." He smirked.

"JERK!" I hit him playfully on the arm. He laughed as we swam around.

"Dare you to dunk," He said.

"I'm good."

"Wimp."

"Why don't you dunk?"

"I already did, it's your turn."

"Wimp."

"Dunk."

"You dunk."

"I will if you will."

"At the same time?"

"On the count of three."

"Three!" He yelled not even bothering with the 1 and 2. We both went under and when we came up we were really close, and I mean REALLY close. Suddenly I wanted to kiss him, I wondered if he felt the same. Before I knew what was happening we were both leaning in, eyes closing, our lips about to touch then…. RING! Before we actually kissed Alek's phone went off and we both pulled back. We just stood there looking at each other till I finally said, "You gonna answer that?"

"What? Oh…. Yeah right." He walked out of the water and grabbed his phone. I couldn't help but eavesdrop as I got out of the water and grabbed a towel from the shed.

"Hello?" Alek answered.

"Hey Alek, where are you?" The voice said through the phone.

"Hey Mike, I'm… out."

"You should have told me you were going to ditch! I would have joined you! I could probably sneak out where are you?"

"I don't think that would be such a great idea."

"Don't get all responsible on me, I can ditch if I want to."

"Go all for it I just meant not with me."

"Are you with a girl?"

I saw Alek's cheek redden a bit before he answered, "…maybe."

"DUDE! Is she hot?"

"That's none of your business."

"You didn't answer the question."

"I have to go."

"One more question."

"What?" Alek replied annoyed.

"Is it that King girl?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause she's not here today and you're hanging around her a lot more lately." Ok so maybe Alek's jocko friends aren't as stupid as I thought.

"I have to go."

"It IS her! Tell me everything."

"Someone's a gossipy girly girl."

"Come on man is she a good kisser?"

"I wouldn't know." Cause your friend interrupted I thought thinking about our almost kiss.

"Oh so you aren't out with her?"

"I can honestly say that Chloe and I didn't ditch school to go on a date."

"Oh….. so who is it? Never mind tell me later I have to go before I get caught. Bye."

Alek looked annoyed as he hung up his phone. "So," he said turning to face me, "Where were we?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own nine lives.**

Alek's P.O.V.

I turned back to Chloe annoyed after my conversation with Mike, he had the worst timing ever.

"So," I said turning back to Chloe. "Where were we?"

"Swimming," she replied with a slight smile before diving into the water. I was disappointed that we didn't kiss but shook it off as I dove in after her. I came up from under and looked around but I didn't see her anywhere.

"Chloe?" I called out but there was no answer. Suddenly a bunch of water was dumped on my head I turned to see Chloe standing on the edge holding an empty bucket. She laughed, dropped the bucket on the ground and ran off. I stood there for a moment like an idiot then got an idea. I ran into the shed and rummaged through until I found my old water guns. I quickly filled up two, hid one in a bush then ran with the other one into the trees in the direction where Chloe went. I saw a flash of blonde hair turn around a tree. For someone who was recently pretty much stabbed she ran fast but she was the uniter so she probably healed faster than any of us. I held my water gun aimed and ready and was about to shoot when I felt water hit me. I looked up and saw Chloe holding the other water gun.

"You did a very bad job of hiding it… it also helps I was watching you." She laughed.

I sprayed her with water and it became a full on water fight before I knew it my gun was out of water so I dropped it and ran I went slower then I normally would though because Chloe was still injured. Suddenly she hit me from behind and I fell over and hit the ground. While I had the chance I grabbed her water gun and started to spray her.

"Ahhh! It's so cold!" She yelled.

"Surrender!" I replied.

"Never!" she shot back. I continued to spray her. "Ok.. I surrender."

I held out my hand and she grabbed it. I pulled her up and she stumbled forwards… right into my arms. She quickly moved mumbling sorry. We started to walk back to our stuff when she suddenly grabbed her side and gasped.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah," she replied nodding. "Just a slight pain, happens every once in a while. I'm fine.. really don't worry." I nodded but I could tell by her expression that she was lying I let her walk more in front of me so I could keep a better eye on her. Her hand flew to her side again and she stopped for a minute.

"Chloe?" I said again. Then she collapsed.

I caught her before she hit the ground then picked her up and ran over to the shed, I'm pretty sure there were some medical supplies in there. Before I could get to the door she woke up again.

"Alek?" she mumbled.

"Chloe," I breathed out releaved.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. How much do you remember?"

"We were walking back after having a water gun fight and then it's blank."

"That's when you passed out. Thank god you didn't forget anything."

She nodded before replying, "Alek? I think you can put me down now."

I hadn't even noticed I was still carrying her, I gently place her sitting on a big rock overlooking the lake mumbling, "Right sorry." I sat down beside her.

"So what did you're friend want?" She asked.

"Do I really have to answer that? I know you were eavesdropping."

"I can't help what I hear."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "I'm surprised we haven't heard from your annoying friends yet."

"You mean Amy? It's complicated."

She looked upset and I immediately regretted bringing it up. "Sorry…. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too."

"No it's fine… Amy's been ignoring me. My calls my texts, Paul said she blocked me. I know she's mad that I didn't go to her show but she never even gave me the chance to explain. She wouldn't completely block me out over that though.. there's something else, I just don't know what it is."

I nodded angry at Amy for making Chloe upset.

"It really it beautiful here," Chloe said changing the subject. "Do you come here often?"

"No actually."

"Why not?"

"Mai have very dominant memories... even though I was really young when my parents died I still remember our time here. There's so many memories I just…."

"You didn't have to bring me here Alek. We can go if you don't feel comfortable," she said softly.

I looked over at her and smiled, "No it's okay. I'm glad we came here. For so long I've been avoiding it… I realize now that it's okay to enjoy myself here, even though their gone. I can't live my life in depression. You'd think that after all these years I could handle their deaths better but.." She put her arms around me in a hug and rested her head on my shoulder we remained like that for a while.

"We should probably go before Jasmine gets home from school," I finally said even though I wanted to stay like that forever. "You know just in case she would be curious as to why we're soaking wet."

She nodded and I helped her up, I put away all the stuff in the shed then we walked back to my apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own nine lives **

Alek's P.O.V.

The next day at school I was walking down the hallway when I noticed Amy turning a corner. I sped up then cornered her.

"What?" she snapped at me.

"Why are you ignoring Chloe?" I demanded.

"She ignored me first!"

"What?"

"She knew how important her being there the other night was to me but she didn't come. She never even called or anything. And I'm tired of her ditching me for you and Jasmine! I put up with it but her ditching me the other night was the final straw."

"DITCHING YOU?" I yelled my anger building up as I silently thanked Bastet the hallway was empty so no one could hear, "SHE WAS STABBED! SHE ALMOST LOST ANOTHER LIFE AND **YOUR** WORRIED ABOUT SOME STUPID CONCERT? CHLOE IS UPSET BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING HER! IT IS **NOT **HER FAULT SHE IS THE UNITER AND IT IS DEFINITELY NOTHER FAULT THAT SOMEONE FROM THE ORDER DECIDED TO STAB HER WHILE SHE WAS ON HER WAY TO **YOUR** SHOW!" I took a deep breath to calm myself then realized my eyes had turned into slits. I took another deep breath and felt them turn back to normal. I glared at her then spun on my heel and walked off. The rest of the classes went by slowly. I had one with Amy where most of the time she just stared at me looking guilty. When the bell rang for lunch I began to walk to the lunch room when I was blocked by Amy.

"What?" I snapped.

"How come no one told me Chloe was stabbed?" She demanded.

"Maybe because you were ignoring her." I replied annoyed.

"How bad is she?" Amy asked quietly her eyes softening.

"She's healing no thanks to you."

"Ok so maybe I made a mistake but.."

"No buts, you can't just shut Chloe out like that. You don't understand how much it hurt her."

"Since when do you care?" Amy retorted. I didn't answer. "Oh my god!" Amy exclaimed.

"What?"

"You like Chloe. I mean you like, like her."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Don't deny it… it all makes sense! Does Chloe know?" I simply stared at her. "So she doesn't. I think you should tell her."

I leaned in close then whispered threateningly to Amy, "If you even consider breathing a word of this to anyone it will be your last breath."

"Don't think Chloe will be so forgiving of that."

"Don't push me." I snapped before walking off.

"Hey dude!" Jason said walking up beside me when I passed his locker. "Why were you talking to crazy Amy?"

"We had some things to discuss."

"Is it about that King chick?"

"I'm not talking about this right now."

"So It is?"

"Look she did something that made me mad and I got mad at her about it. End of discussion."

"Fine. By the way the guys and I are going over to your place after school."

"What?" I stopped walking. "No you aren't."

"C'mon man, you owe us for your crazy kick out the other day."

"Fine." I grumbled disappointed I wouldn't get alone time with Chloe seeing as how Jasmine was out for the night.

**Sorry it wasn't a very good chapter. Another almost kiss within the next few chapters and maybe an actual kiss.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't Own nine lives. Also just wondering but was anyone else really angry with the finale? Besides the part with Brian dying… and the carnival scene... that was just too cute.**

Chloe's P.O.V.

I was in the guestroom lying on my bed thinking about Alek. No matter what my thoughts kept going back to our almost kiss yesterday. What am I thinking? I like Brian but… I can never be with him and I told him that. Then there was Alek who I COULD be with. I could kiss him… I almost did. Until his stupid friend called. But Alek doesn't like me like that. I was just playing it up in my head bigger than it actually was. That's why when he asked where we were I just brushed it off. I wish Amy was talking to me. I really want a girl I can talk to about all of this. My thought were interrupted when I heard guys talking coming into the house. I walked out into the living room to see what was going on. It was Alek and his Jocko buddies.

"I'm just saying man, you should go for King. She's hot and if you don't go after her, I will." I think his name is Jason was saying. Alek cleared his throat and they all turned around. They froze when they saw me. We stood there for a moment before David? spoke.

"King?" he asked.

"Yes?" I replied mocking his surprised voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"You here to see Alek?" Jason said in a teasing tone.

"Actually I'm here to see Jasmine." I replied before emphasizing my next words, "His cousin."

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were friends." Jason said disappointed.

"Well there's a lot you don't know." I said before turning to Alek, "When she gets here tell her I'm in her room."

"Sure," he replied looking at me and I hear him mutter under his breath, "Sorry for my idiotic friend."

I couldn't help but crack a small smile as I turned to walk away.

"Hey King, where are you going? Stay here and hang with us. I could show you a good time." Jason smirked snaking his arm around me. I was about to hit him hard when he suddenly pulled me closer to him and I collapsed feeling pain shoot from my side where his hand was. It was the spot where I was stabbed.

"Chloe." I heard Alek say before suddenly being right beside me. He helped me up then turned to Jason. He leaned in and whispered, "Stay away from Chloe or you WILL regret it."

"Chill man," Jason replied looking surprised. I looked at Alek just in time to see his eyes return from slits to normal.

Mike stood there watching the whole thing go down before awkwardly saying, "Right well um… let's watch some t.v."

There was a small chorus of yeahs from the other guys. "You guys watch." Alek said, "I'll be right back."

I walked towards Jasmine's room and could hear Alek following closely behind me. Once we got there he immediately shut the door and sat me down on the bed, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine, your idiot friend just happened to hit right where my injury is."

"I'm sorry about….. them."

"It's not your fault. You should go back to them."

He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "Are you sure your alright?"

I nodded and before I could help it I was leaning in. Then he was too. Once again we were interrupted my Mike who walked in. "Hey Alek are you coming or what?"

"What?" Alek asked then blinked a few times. "Oh… right. Yeah, I'll be there in a second."

Mike nodded then walked out. Alek stood up then leaned down and kissed my forehead. I smiled a little bit and he smiled back. Just a small smile though but it wasn't a smirk, it was a genuine smile. And that was good enough for me. After he left the room I lay backwards on the bed and began to wonder. Maybe Alek really did like me… two almost kisses have to count for something. Right?


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own nine lives :(**

Alek's P.O.V.

I had been sitting here for who knows how long watching t.v. with the guys but I couldn't even tell you what we were watching. I couldn't think about anything else but Chloe. We had almost kissed. Again. I was really annoyed with Mike at first for interrupting but I got over it. It's not his fault. He's the smarter one out of the group and he doesn't act like the others. But I still wish he could have just forgotten about me yesterday. If he hadn't called Chloe and I would have kissed in the lake. It would have been the perfect spot for a first kiss. I'm probably making it out to be something bigger then it actually is though. Maybe I was just imagining it but…. I don't know. I was brought out of my thoughts when Chloe walked into the room.

"Jasmine just texted," She said looking at me. "She's going to be over an hour."

"Kay," I responded.

"Hey King," Jason called to her, which was surprising considering how I sort of threatened him earlier. "Why don't you join us?" He scooted over so there was a small space beside him for you to sit. I felt a wave of jealousy come over me at the idea of Chloe sitting so close to him. Luckily for me Chloe ignored him and instead sat on a one person chair in the corner. I couldn't help but smirk at Jason's expression.

Chloe's P.O.V.

The guys were watching some boring basketball thing but it was better then sitting in Jasmine's room doing nothing so I decided to sit down and join them. I saw Alek smirk at Jason's expression as I sat down in a seat the farthest away from him. Apparently, up until now, Jason had never been rejected. I was starting to actually focus on the t.v. when the doorbell rang.

"Chloe can you get that?" Alek asked me, his eyes glued to the t.v.

"It's your house, why don't you get it." I responded not wanting to get up.

"You're in it."

I rolled my eyes and began to stand up when my side suddenly hurt and I fell back down again. Alek saw and immediately shot up saying, "Never mind I'll get it."

He walked over to the door and opened it. Before he could say anything I heard. "Where's Chloe? I need to see her now!"

I turned my head and got out of the chair, this time thankfully without the pain. "Amy? What are you doing here?"

"Chloe!" Amy exclaimed. "I'm sooo sorry!"

"You okay?" Alek asked me under his breath so only I could hear. I nodded my head and he went and sat back down.

"Come with me," I told Amy and she followed me to the guest room.

"I'm so sorry I ignored you Chloe!" Amy said then began renting, "I was upset and hurt and I felt horrible but I did it anyway because I was mad at you and then you weren't at school and then Alek told me what happened and…."

"AMY!" I exclaimed and she stopped talking to look at me, "I forgive you."

"Really?" I nodded and she continued, "I need to tell you something!"

"Me too… can I go first? I really need to talk to someone about it."

"Then tell me."

"Alek and I almost kissed….. twice."

"Ohmygod! What stopped you?"

"His friend kept accidentally interrupting."

"So you like him?"

"Yes, but I think I'm making it out to be more then it actually is I mean he's Alek Petrov why would he like me? He's probably relieved that his friend kept interrupting."

"So not true! If it happened twice he must like you… okay I know he does."

"It was probably just my imagination."

"That's what I wanted to tell you! I figured it out today at school. Alek likes you. Like likes you."

"What? How do you know?"

"He admitted it to me."

"He did?" Amy smiled and I knew it was because I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice.

"Sort of… I guessed, he didn't deny it then he got upset and was all don't you dare tell anyone. So he can NOT know I told you."

"I'm glad you did."

"Yeah me too. Anyways I have to go I'm supposed to be getting some groceries then going right back home but I had to see if you were ok."

"I'm okay. See you."

"Bye, oh and Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"When you and Alek do kiss, I better be the first to know."

"Kay." I responded rolling my eyes before mumbling to myself. "If it ever happens."

And with that Amy left. I stayed in my room (the guest room) for a while reading a book when I looked a the clock and saw it was time to change my gauze. I walked into the living room to see all of Alek's jocko buddies gone and just him sitting on the couch, still staring at the t.v. He looked up at me and turned off the t.v.

"I was just wondering where the gauze is… Valentina showed me how to change it but never actually showed me where it is." I said after a minute.

"I'll show you." He replied getting up and walking towards a cupboard in a closet with me following. He grabbed it from a shelf and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I replied before walking to my room. I noticed he was still following me. I rolled up my shirt just enough that I could undo the gauze. Alek was standing in the doorway watching me which was sort of awkward. I was having trouble with it because the spot where you start to rip off the gauze is on my back. He walked over and undid it for me then began to unwrap it.

"So how did it go with Amy?" he asked.

"Good… she said you talked to her today. Thanks for that." I replied.

"She told you?"

"Yeah…. She just kinda blurted it out when she was going on about how sorry she was."

"Oh…." He said putting the gauze to the side. The X had turned to more of a pinkish scar and he was staring intently at it. I shivered as he began to slowly trace it with his finger.

"She told me something else too." I practically blurted not knowing how to get it out there.

He froze but then as if nothing had happened continue to trace my scar. Then he stopped and looked at me straight in the eyes. I felt myself getting lost in them as I slowly leaned in. I half expected Mike to walk in but luckily this time he didn't. Our lips touched and it was like there were fireworks going off all around us, which is cheesy but true. He put his hands on my waist and I let my fingers get tangled in his hair. He pulled me closer to him as our mouths moved in perfect synchronization. I could have stayed like that forever but eventually we both pulled back for air, my forehead resting on his. We looked into eachothers eyes in a comfortable silence as Alek slid his hands down my arms until they found mine. Our fingers intertwined as our breathing slowed down.

Chloe and Alek's P.O.V.

Finally!

**So there is the first Chalek kiss. Hope you enjoyed it Reviews make me happy and bring more Chalek fluff. :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for my lack of update! I am a horrible person! Hopefully I will get the next chapter up WAY sooner. I don't own nine lives. Also did you hear the show was canceled? SOOOO ANGRY!**

Chloe's P.O.V.

I stood there with my forehead's leaning against Alek's. Neither of us moved, we just stood there silently. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had just kissed Alek. He had just kissed me. We had just kissed each other. My mind was still processing everything and I wasn't sure what to say. Did he really like me? I really liked him. Wow that kiss was amazing! I wanted to kiss him again but it was like I was frozen. Does this make me his girlfriend now? What… My thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening.

"Alek?" Jasmine's voice came from the door, "Can you help me with the groceries?"

Alek simply stood there never moving from where he was. His forehead still against mine. I wasn't sure if he'd even heard Jasmine.

"Alek?" Jasmine repeated, "Chloe?"

Once again neither of us moved. Alek stared straight into my eyes and brushed a strand of hair out of my face then suddenly pulled away and left the room to go help Jasmine. I quickly finished changing my gauze then walked into the kitchen where Alek and Jasmine were putting away food.

"Hey," Jasmine said smiling at me when I walked in, "Sorry I'm so late. What did I miss?"

I really didn't know what to tell her.

Alek's P.O.V.

After all the groceries were unpacked it was already pretty late and Jasmine and I had school the next day so we all headed to bed. I however after tossing and turning for about a half an hour couldn't sleep so I went out and sat on the railing of the apartment's balcony. I thought back to my kiss with Chloe. It was perfect, everything I'd imagined a kiss with her should be like. What happens now though? We haven't talked about it, does she even like me in that way? A noise from behind me pulled me out of my thoughts and I whipped around to see Chloe standing in the doorway, uncertain whether or not to come out onto the actual balcony. Unsure of what to do or stay I stood there and she came up beside me and sat down on the railing. I sat down beside her and for a while we just watched the traffic rush below. Finally, I spoke, "About earlier…"

She looked up at me before shyly saying, "Yeah…"

"I…" My voice faltered as I struggled for what to say. I took a deep breath before continuing. "I really like you Chloe and I…"

Before I could go on she cut me off, "I really like you too."

"That was all I need to hear."

Then we were both leaning in and we kissed again. I began to pull her closer then suddenly started to slip. I'd forgotten we were sitting on the edge of a balcony railing. I quickly lifted her over the railing then jumped over myself. I looked into her eyes and her arms wrapped around my neck as she pulled me down till my lips met hers. I snaked my arms around her waist and we stood there for a while, kissing. When we finally pulled away before I could lose the courage I asked, "Chloe, will you be my girlfriend?"

She didn't respond, she stood there looking at me. Then a smile slowly started to spread across her face and she bit her lip at she nodded. "Yes." Then she yawned. I'd forgotten how late it was.

"You should go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"…Kay." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek before retreating to the guestroom. I put my hand on my cheek and stood there. A triumphant grin spread across my face. Chloe King was my girlfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updates in so long. I don't own nine lives Not yet anyways. When I become all powerful and take over the world I will bring it back on air and everyone will watch it and love it… I'll let you know how that works out.**

Alek's POV

I opened my eyes then yawned and sat up in bed. The first thing I heard was arguing. I went into the kitchen to see Chloe and Jasmine arguing about something I couldn't comprehend.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Chloe wants to go to school today!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"What? No!" I said.

"Please!" Chloe begged. "I feel fine."

"You're not completely healed!" Jasmine countered.

"But…" Chloe began.

"No buts." I said. "You're staying here."

She glared at me then turned and walked away to her room. I sighed. Great, now she was mad at me. I walked to her room and knocked on the door, "Chloe?" I called out.

"What?" she snapped, pulling open the door.

"Look, I know your upset but.." She cut me off by shutting the door again. I tried to open it but it was locked. "You're being immature about this!" I exclaimed but she didn't answer. I sighed and went to my room to get ready for school. Right before I was about to leave Jasmine stopped me.

"Alek, Chloe's not in her room."

I turned around, "What?"

"She's gone. I think she went to school anyway." I immediately left slamming the door behind me.

Chloe's POV

It's not fair! I'm fine! I should be allowed to go to school. Alek is just being overprotective, as always.

"Amy!" I called walking up to her.

"Chloe!" She exclaimed. "You're back."

"Yeah, I was getting tired of being cooped up there all the time."

"And they just let you leave?"

"Not exactly…"

"So did you talk to Alek, you know, about the almost kisses."

"Well.. not all almost."

"What?"

"Last night we kissed, a few times, and he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Oh my god! Chloe that's great."

"Yeah, but he's not going to be happy with me when he finds out I left."

"He already did." She said pointing behind me towards Alek walking towards us.

"I directly told you not to leave." He snapped.

"It's my life! I should get a choice." I replied.

"Right well…. I'll leave you two to talk this out." Amy said backing away then left.

"I'm trying to protect you. I can't if you keep doing stupid things like this." Alek exclaimed.

"So now I'm stupid?"

"No! I just… this wasn't a good choice."

"You can protect me here fine."

"But…"

"Alek, let me stay. I'm tired of being cooped up all day."

He sighed. "Fine, but one thing goes wrong and I'm taking you home."

"Nothing will go wrong."

"You don't know that."

"Just let it go. Please?"

"I can't stand to see you hurt."

"I'll be fine." I replied and hesitantly took his hand. He nodded then leaned in to kiss me. There was no way I could be mad at him anymore.

**Here you are. Sorry it's not very good. Hopefully I will update sooner next time.**


End file.
